marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Manchester Gods
| Aliases = Silent Ones, "tyrant gods of modernity", "gods of the Modern Age" | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Otherworld | BodyType = | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = Mechanical moving cities | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Urban gods / City-gods of urban pantheism, generated from modern British subconscious | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = Otherworld | PlaceOfBirth = Otherworld | Creators = Kieron Gillen; Richard Elson | First = Journey into Mystery #639 | Last = Mighty Thor Vol 1 21 | HistoryText = Origin The Manchester Gods appeared one day in Otherworld, a small force that represented industrial revolution and urbanism. It was believed they powered their machines with the fires of the captured villainous Red Lord, the reason for which the rulers of Otherworld let them be and let them grow. War in Otherworld But after growing stronger and more powerful, the Manchester Gods started waging war against the rulers of Otherworld, with the intention to overthrow them, under the belief their monarchy was unjust for the townsfolk, and it was time for Otherworld to actually represent the United Kingdom it purported to, to stop being rural and modernize. Loki was sent by Asgardia in order to offer help to the rulers of Otherworld in their battle, and he devised a plan to gain the trust of the Manchester Gods. The trickster located the Manchester Gods' sites of mystical power in England and destroyed one of them, the Cragside Lodge, temporarily weakening the Manchester Gods and forcing them to retreat from their fight against the old gods. Loki then proceeded to warn the Manchester Gods about the endangerment of the other sites of power, claiming the destruction of the Cragside Lodge being a deed of the old gods, in order to win their trust and free the Red Lord to depower them. The young god was transported from Witton Park to the Manchester Gods' place, where they met Master Wilson, their speaker. Once there, Loki learned of the Manchester Gods' true intentions, they didn't desire to destroy the old gods, but to simply take their political power and bring change and modernization to Otherworld, and they would cease the war as soon as they had the throne. With Master Wilson's words, Loki was convinced to change sides and help the Manchester Gods. While Loki destroyed the sites of power of the old gods of Otherworld to weaken them, the forces of the Gods of Manchester pushed forward into Camelot, and ultimately forced them to sign an armistice and surrender. The Manchester Gods didn't reveal Loki's double-crossing, and returned him to his former allies claiming they had discovered they were spies. Loki subsequently returned to Asgardia, unbeknown to him that the "Red Lord" that granted the Manchester Gods their power wasn't the Red Lord, it was Surtur, who had made a deal with the Manchester Gods to give them power in exchange of a portion their resources. War of Burning When Surtur joined forces with the enemies of Asgardia and assaulted it, he used the technology of the Manchester Gods. Loki recognized it, and travelled to Otherworld with Thor to confront Master Wilson, who showed regret after learning he had unwittingly helped Surtur wage destruction. Loki learned that Surtur planned to use the different cities of the Manchester Gods to form a network across all of the Nine Realms, and reverse the process in which the Manchester Gods fed energy to Surtur's original city, releasing all stored energy back out, burning everything in the Nine Realms. The trickster god informed Master Wilson of Surtur's plan, and convinced him to sacrifice himself and the Manchester Gods to stop Surtur's plan and save the universe. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Master Wilson, Manchester, Birmingham, others | Notes = * The sites of mystical power of the Manchester Gods include: ** Cragside ** Clifton Suspension Bridge ** Karl Marx grave at the Highgate Cemetery ** The Cavern Club ** Northampton ** The Haçienda ** Witton Park ** Alan Moore's Northampton green house. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Gods of the Modern Age